


Tease

by hxbbit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxbbit/pseuds/hxbbit
Summary: You come home from a girls night out - drunk and horny.
Relationships: Rafael Casal/Reader, Rafael Casal/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Tease

You fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock the front door. It had been a while since you went out with your girls and you had a lot to drink, maybe a little too much.

But it had been a great night and you were happy, tomorrow you might be feeling the effects of the alcohol, but right now, you didn’t care yet.

You tried to be quiet to not wake Rafael and Mia, but your drunken clumsy movements were too loud. Once you finally had the door unlocked, Mia was already waiting for you on the other side with a wagging tail.

“Hey, girl,” you whispered as she rubbed herself against your legs and you gave her some pets while trying to take off your high heels.

There was still some light on in the living room, sometimes Rafa left it on for you so you wouldn’t come home to a pitch black house, but this time, it turned out that he was still awake.

He was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, his laptop on his lap, typing.

Once he noticed you standing there, he looked up, a soft and tired smile on his lips.

It was past 3am and if creativity struck him, he sometimes would pull all-nighters, so this was not an unusual sight. But it was always a pleasant sight, he looked good.

“You look like you had fun,” he said with a grin, closing his laptop, taking his feet off the table and sitting up straight on the couch again, probably getting ready to go to bed with you.

You knew that you looked somewhat disheveled from all the dancing, hair messier than when you left and make up a little smudged. You returned his smile.

“I did,” you said and the alcohol could be heard even in those two short syllables which made Rafa chuckle. You moved to plop down on the couch next to him and to give him a kiss.

“And I missed you,” you murmured against his lips, before connecting them again and then trailing your lips from the corner of his mouth, over his jaw and down his neck. One of your hands placed on his chest, the other one in the nape of his neck.

“Oh, you’re in a mood,” he commented with humor in his voice, but also not sounding completely unaffected by your actions.

Alcohol often times had the side effect of making you really horny and tonight was no different. You moved to straddle one of Rafa’s thighs, your short dress riding high, not even really covering your ass anymore. Attaching your lips to his one more time, you kissed him hungrily and he eagerly returned your kisses.

“I need you,” you whispered, the ache for him between your legs increasing by the second. Your hips started moving softly, barely, at first.

“Babe, you’re drunk,” he said, but there was a breathlessness to his voice.

The hand that you had placed on his chest slowly moved down his body to his already hard cock and once your hand grabbed it through his sweat pants, he abruptly bucked his hips a little.

“Y/N, baby,…” he said softly, before taking your hand in his and moving it away from his cock, he grabbed your other hand, too, and placed them on his shoulders, neutral ground.

You gave him a pout, but then you felt him flex the thigh you were straddling, accidentally or on purpose you didn’t know, but your hips started moving more now, grinding down on him, trying to sooth that ache and get some relief.

His hands grabbed your hips and you thought that he was sure going to make you stay still, but instead he used them to guide your movements, digging his fingers into your soft skin. You held on to his shoulders, to steady yourself as you rode his thigh.

Rafael watched you intently, his brow furrowed, taking you in.

You felt your orgasm approach as you kept on riding him, your head falling back, moans escaping from your lips.

“Fuck, look at you, getting yourself off on my thigh like that,” Rafa then said, his voice deep and rough.

“So fucking perfect,” he continued and that only spurred you on even more and Rafael seemed to notice when your fingers dug into his shoulder.

“Come on, come for me,” he then said and that was all you needed.

Your orgasm came crashing through you in waves.

“Oh, fuck, Rafa,” you moaned out.

Rafael kept on moving your hips to guide you through it, helping you ride it out, before you finally slumped against him.

Your head on his shoulder, you turned it so you could press another kiss to his neck, breath still heavy but calming down again slowly. His hands moved along your back, rubbing it gently and holding you close to him.

You wanted to say something along the lines of it being his turn now, but as you waited for your breathing to normalize, you also felt the alcohol catch up with you again and that mix made you drift off to sleep all too suddenly.

When you woke up again, you only opened your eyes enough to see that it was bright outside and you were no longer on the couch, but in your bed. You still remembered last night clearly, although you felt a little embarrassed now, at your attempt to seduce Rafa and then falling asleep on him immediately after you reached your orgasm. You also realized that you were wearing a large t-shirt and some panties, which means that Rafael got you ready for bed. Chances are he also took your make up off. Your heart warmed at the thought of it.

“Good morning, sunshine,” you then heard his voice from the other side of the bed and you only let out a soft groan.

“How are you feeling?” He asked and you could hear the grin in his voice. Apart from the slight headache you actually felt pretty okay, maybe a little tired.

You turned around to look at him and of course he looked perfect as always, even with his beautiful tired eyes and his hair a mess.

“A little hungover,” you admitted while moving to cuddle into him, your head on his chest.

“Sorry about last night,” you then said sheepishly, looking up at him and he let out a laugh.

“It’s all good, baby, it was actually hot as fuck,” he said. “But I did have to take a cold shower once I brought you to bed, you tease.”

At that you had to laugh, too and a thought popped into your head. You might have been drunk last night, but you were definitely sober now.

You pushed away the covers, Rafael was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and then you slowly slid down his body, placing kisses on his chest, softly nipping on his skin as you moved further down. He knew what you were doing, obviously, and he closed his eyes, enjoying having your mouth on his body and having your hands move gently all over him.

You could see that he was growing hard and you moved your mouth over his still clothed cock.

“I think you’ve teased enough,” you then heard him say and you looked up at him with a wicked grin, his eyes were dark, pupils blown.

For a second you played with the idea of teasing him some more, but you quickly dismissed it, so instead you hooked your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off him.

Taking his cock into your hand, you didn’t waste any more time, you licked a broad strip along the length of it before circling your tongue around the head and then taking it into your mouth. He was fully hard now and you started bobbing your head up and down his length slowly, languidly, twisting your hand in the same motion. Then, after a while, taking him as deep as you could while he let out a moan, his hand fisting into your hair, trying not to buck his hips up to make you take him even deeper, but you knew that he wanted to.

So you tried to open your throat and swallow around him and took him that little bit deeper. The grip in your hair tightened, before he pulled you off him.

“Fuck, baby, gonna make me cum if you keep that up,” he said, somewhat out of breath.

“Want you to cum,” you replied, still stroking him with your hand.

“Yeah? Want me to cum in your mouth or in your pretty little pussy?” You both knew that this was more of a rhetorical question, because he knew of your breeding kink and how much you loved it when he came inside of you. And you knew that he enjoyed it very much, too.

“Want you to come inside my pussy,” you replied and he only smirked at you.

“Come on up then,” he said and you moved to quickly get rid of your panties and the shirt and then straddled his hips.

You were so wet, you loved going down on Rafael, so when you were now hovering over his dick, you were already practically dripping.

You then lined his cock up with your opening and slowly sank down on him until he was fully sheathed inside you. The feeling of having him inside you always felt like a revelation and especially now, after having wanted it since last night and finally getting it.

You let out a long and satisfied sigh, taking a second to get used to his size and let the slight sting of the stretch subside before you then started moving and fucking yourself on his cock. His hands went to your breasts, massaging them and pinching your nipples and then moved them around to your back to pull you close to his chest, kissing you deeply.

Rafa was in control now, fucking into you from below, picking up the pace quickly, making you moan into his mouth. He kept up that pace for a while and then snuck one hand between you both, fingers finding your clit and circling them just how he knew you liked it.

That had you approach your orgasm rapidly, tightening around him.

“You close?” He muttered against your lips, breaths mingling.

“Yeah,” you breathed out softly, brows furrowed, concentrated on your pleasure.

“Me too, gonna come deep inside of you, gonna fill you up, baby,” he said.

“Yes, yes please, fill me up,” you whined, almost frantically.

It only took you a couple more second, before you stuttered out a ‘I’m- I’m coming’ and started rhythmically clenching around him, heat flooding your body. And that’s also when he let out a groan and a strangled ‘fuck’ as you felt him thrust into you hard and deep a couple more times, spilling himself inside of you and that feeling almost made you come again.

Rafa stopped moving then and you went limp on top of him, your heavy breaths matching and in tandem. He gently smoothed his hands over your back and then brushing some strands of hair from your face.

“You satisfied now?” he grinned, leaning down to kiss you.

“Oh, definitely,” you replied. “You?”

“Eh,” he only let out before you both started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this fic isn't showing up in any of the tags on tumblr, so I decided to post it here as well! 
> 
> (My tumblr is hxbbit.tumblr.com if you wanna follow me or yell about Rafael Casal together) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
